


Dopplering

by Lobelia321



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to kiss yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopplering

_**FICLET: Dopplering (SGA) John/John**_  
Title: Dopplering  
Author: Lobelia; [](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/profile)[**lobelia321**](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: SGA  
Pairing: John Sheppard / John Sheppard  
Spoilers: 4.04. Doppelgänger.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Summary: What's it like to kiss yourself?

  
[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/lobelia321/pic/000bfs4p/)  


 **Dopplering  
by Lobelia**

So this was his double.

He met him. He looked at him.

It was not like a mirror. It was not reversed. It was real.

There was a smell. It was a real smell. It was the smell of family.

There was a weight. Droplets of sweat collected in the groove above his upper lip. One fell. His sweat fell from him onto him.

His own self spoke, and that was the strangest thing of all. It did not sound like a recording. It did not sound like his voice inside his own head.

It sounded external. It sounded very, very frightening.

It did not sound like family.

His heart raced. And his other heart raced, pressed against his self's heart; two hearts beating in unison.

"I'm not afraid of you," he snarled.

"Fuck you," he replied.

Their chests were pressed together. Their legs were pressed together. Their strength was equal. Their anger was equal.

John kissed his own lips.

John drew his tongue against his own.

The back of his head hit the metal floor. His hand flailed, fluttered, came to alight on air; did not touch.

His other lips drew away but he kept his mouth open and his tongue extended, and then they came back.

The lips came back. They did not feel like his own lips. They felt frightening.

They felt hot.

"Don't," he murmured.

"I won't," he muttered.

"Don't leave me," he murmured.

"I can't," he...

"Oh no, you won't." McKay.

Their heads turned in unison.

"Get off him!" yelled McKay.

Their bodies turned in unison.

"Which one are you? Which one's the real you?"

"The real me?" Their voices spoke in unison.

"The good you? The good you!" McKay's yell rose to a shriek.

Then he was quelled. McKay's body slumped to the ground.

"Good," he said.

"Yeah, good," he said.

A fire flickered in the other's eyes. But it was only the reflection of his own pupils.

\---

The End  
355 words  
Posted 7 Feb. 2008.

On LJ: http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/589925.html 


End file.
